The Secret Of Life
by lovely twins
Summary: Para los Autobots estas dos hermanas podrían ser su salvación. Para ellas, estos podrían ser la eterna ayuda que han estado buscando, pero nadie dijo que convivir juntos sería fácil y mucho menos si son tan diferentes entre ellos. TF Post DSOTM. Enjoy.
1. Sobre cafés y aventuras

**The Secret Of Life**

Resumen: Para los Autobots estas dos hermanas podrían ser su salvación. Para ellas, estos podrían ser la eterna ayuda que han estado buscando, pero nadie dijo que convivir juntos sería fácil y mucho menos si son tan diferentes entre ellos. TF Post DSOTM._ Enjoy._

Aviso: Ninguna serie, pelicula o personaje de Transformers me pertenece, tampoco tengo relación con sus creadores. Escribo esto por pura autosatisfacción y porque me me gusta subirme el ego. Miento, solo disfrutamos escribiendo. **Los Autobots van a aparecer en un par de capítulos más adelante, **este no es un fic en el que salgan desde el primer capítulo como la mayoría de las historias, por eso ojalá lo sigan leyendo de todas formas.

Nota de las autoras: Esta historía la ideamos mi hermana y yo, y es la primera ves que nos metemos en el mundo de Transformers. Nuestro conocimiento llega hasta las películas de Michael Bay y algunos recuerdos de las series animadas, pero se centrará después de El Lado Oscuro De La Luna. Además contiene _OC_ , algo de violencia, sangre y mal vocabulario (por algo el rating T), probablemente Slash más adelante, pero sobre todo mucha, MUCHA estupidez del día a día con robots gigantes de por medio. ESTE NO ES UN FIC SERIO, es lo que consigues cuando mezclas la imaginación excesiva de dos hermanas que no tienen nada mas que hacer y polvo de hadas. Esperamos que les guste y que comenten cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva para ser mejores.

_It's Tea Time!_

_-_Dialogo-,_ "Pensamientos"_, ::comunicación por radio::, **Cibertroniano**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1: Sobre cafés y aventuras<span>

Diferentes.

Shirley y su hermana eran _diferentes_, ella lo sabía. ¿Pero a qué costo?

Tantas veces que se había realizado esa pregunta a sí misma y cada vez que lo hacía, esta volvía quedar sin una respuesta clara y concreta.

-Muchas gracias- le respondió con una sonrisa ligera al joven mesero de la cafetería luego de entregarles su pedido, y de manera automática le puso el azúcar al café sin prestar mucha atención. Estaba más interesada en mirar a su alrededor. La mayoría de los clientes del pequeño lugar veían con gran interés la pantalla plana del televisor que estaba detrás del mesón de la entrada.

En las noticias nocturnas se desplegaba la devastada ciudad de Chicago que aun se recuperaba del ataque que había tenido hace poco más de tres días atrás. Aún le costaba creer que la causa de este había sido una guerra intergaláctica entre robots alienígenas que deseaban apoderarse de la tierra para esclavizar a los humanos y reconstruir su civilización. Parecía una trama salida de una de las tantas historias de ciencia ficción que le había prestado su hermana Dalia para leer antes de dormir. Aun así, las innumerables planas de todos los diarios del mundo no parecían engañar a nadie, tampoco los noticieros internacionales, los vídeos por Internet, el número de muertos y damnificados y mucho menos el cielo en el día del ataque, que parecía desgarrar todo tipo de ilusión óptica que pudo haber visto alguna vez.

Ella sabía que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del desastre (casi a diez horas de distancia), pero se sentía inquieta. Lo peor había pasado, el mundo estaba a salvo. Eso era obvio. Y aun así… aun así sentía que no todo había terminado. Todo era tan… irreal, tan fuera de lugar que no podía creerse que el mismo mundo volviera a seguir su curso natural como lo había hecho antes.

-Un planeta entero, colapsando contra el nuestro, definitivamente es algo difícil de olvidar- Dalia, que estaba sentada frente a ella, también pensaba lo mismo. No era algo inusual. Generalmente sucedía así. Una comenzaba una idea y la otra la terminaba. Pero sabía que lo dicho por su hermana tenía un tema oculto de trasfondo. Esta guerra pudo haber sido lo que tanto estaban buscando, la solución a su eterno problema, a su _diferencia._Volvió a mirar su café y frunció el entrecejo. Le puso demasiada azúcar. Miró a su hermana con grandes ojos expectantes y ella sin prestarle mucha atención, cambió su tasa por la suya mientras seguía mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez concentrándose con paciente lentitud como y cuanta azúcar dejaba caer por cada cucharada en su nuevo café.

-Creo que necesitamos cambiar- dijo de repente Dalia con la vista perdida en las luces de las calles del abarrotado barrio nocturno de Washington. La intervención de su hermana alteró su concentración por unos segundos, pero luego de unas vueltas con su cuchara a la taza, tomó un sorbo y suspiró casi ahogadamente. Levemente aprobado.

Si, ella también pensaba que un cambio era bastante oportuno en estos momentos.

Puso su vista en las noticias nuevamente. Se imaginó por un momento el conocer a esos robots gigantes que habían salvado a la humanidad, y la idea no le desagradó en absoluto. Una fantasía ingeniosa, aunque imposible. O tal vez no. Ellas mismas eran algo fuera de lo común y desde hace mucho tiempo que descubrió que las cosas que no son comunes suelen atraerse. Sin embargo, volvió a tomar un sorbo de su nuevo café y asintió a lo que su hermana había dicho –Yo también lo creo, ¿pero qué quieres hacer?-

Dalia por primera vez le dirigió la mirada desde que se sentaron. Sus ojos pasaron fugazmente por la pantalla del noticiero y se reencontraron con los de su hermana nuevamente, como diciendo "tú sabes a lo que me refiero, no me hagas decirlo, tarada". Y _claro_ que sabia a lo que se refería Dalia. Solo tenía la esperanza de que recapacitara la idea.

-Oh, no…- negó levemente con la cabeza

-Oh, si-

-No sabes en lo que nos estaríamos metiendo-

-Claro que no lo se, por eso es buena idea-

-No. No lo es. Tu eres consciente mejor que nadie que estaremos bien así mientras no llamemos la atención- Cerró los ojos mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz- No recuerdo la última vez en que hayamos estado tan tranquilas durante tanto tiempo ¿por qué diablos quieres cambiar ahora?

-Shirley, míranos. Mira a tu alrededor. Nuestras vidas no están bien, nunca lo han estado. Dime cuando fue la última vez que tuvimos una aventura y yo te diré la última vez que estuvimos bien _de __verdad_. Ya han pasado siglos y nada ha mejorado. Incluso me atrevo a decir que todo está peor. Ya no salimos, no nos movemos, no reímos, no disfrutamos _nada_- Dalia subía el tono de voz con cada verdad que enumeraba, sacando algunas miradas de preocupación y otras de desaprobación de algunos de los clientes que tenían toda su atención puesta en las noticias, y ella no podía negar nada de lo que su hermana aclamaba con tanta seguridad, porque sabía que era cierto- En este momento hay tres tipos en la esquina del frente esperando a que salgamos de aquí para atraparnos, no tenemos a donde ir ni tampoco a quien pedirle ayuda…- conocía bien ese tono, pero esos extraterrestres no podrían ayudarlas. Nadie podría.

Ellos…- siseó Shirley apuntando al televisor- están con el gobierno ¿Qué crees que _este_ hará cuando sepan de nosotras?¿Recibirnos con una sonrisa mientras nos dicen "Oh, bienvenidas Dalia y Shirley. Es un placer el conocerlas. Pasen por favor, tenemos galletitas y pastelitos para ustedes"? ¡Tendremos suerte si no nos fusilan antes de experimentar con nosotras por el resto de nuestras miserables vidas!

-Parece mejor panorama que seguir corriendo de ellos- Esta vez Dalia apuntó discretamente a la ventana, mientras atravesaba con una mirada glacial a su hermana. Por segunda vez, Dalia tenía razón y Shirley no pudo más que bajar la mirada a su café, el cual ya no tenía ganas de tomar y contuvo el impulso de dejarlo a un lado. En vez de eso acarició con la punta sus dedos la pulsera de su muñeca izquierda que contenía pequeños y delicados cristales y adornos de singulares formas y diversos colores, cada uno con un significado distinto. Estaba segura que su hermana estaba contemplando su propia pulsera de igual manera y volvió a suspirar, esta vez sin contener nada de aliento, con la esperanza de que lograra expulsar de esta forma todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que no la dejaban tranquila. Funcionó un poco.

Por otro lado, lo que Dalia decía era cierto ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Ya no tenían nada que perder, excepto a ellas mismas...

-Si no funciona, siempre podemos desaparecer- Dalia suavizó su mirada y le daba una sonrisa sincera en ese momento, y ella se la devolvió con la misma energía. Nunca podían esconderse nada. Se conocían demasiado bien como para tratar de guardarse algún secreto.- Además, _yo se que tu quieres esto_- Agregó susurrando como si las dos fueran cómplices de un horrible crimen, pero esa sonrisa no engañaba a nadie

Estaban solas, y así ha sido desde que tienen uso de sus memorias, ¿pero tomarían el riesgo de cambiar?. Después de tantos años debía haber alguna forma de que la suerte estuviera de sus lados por, al menos, una vez. Se lo merecían con creces, y si lo mirabas de manera objetiva esta era una oportunidad caída del cielo. ¿Qué sucedería si no la tomaban ahora? ¿Seguirían vagando sin rumbo alguno durante lo que les quede de vida? Se dijo así misma que no quería eso por ningún motivo, ni para su hermana, ni para ella.

Si, definitivamente necesitaban un cambio. Y podría empezar con ser más positiva con respecto a lo que les deparaba a las dos. Sonrió con una dicha y jovialidad que creía hace mucho tiempo perdidos, pero mientras Dalia bromeaba sobre lo poco que le gustaba el café americano (demasiado aguado) y pedía la cuenta, se acordó de algo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- Refiriéndose a los tipos de afuera.

-Creí que se te había ocurrido algo- Le frunció el seño mientras contaba la propina.

-Por algo te pregunto a ti ahora- le dijo dándole una expresión obvia.

Dalia le contesto con un gesto gracioso, pero se quedó mirando el lápiz que el mesero dejó en la mesa del frente y luego de unos segundos se paró a recogerlo para volver, sacar una servilleta y empezar a escribir una pequeña nota en esta, mientras le explicaba a Shirley su plan y ella asentía de vez en cuando. La verdad es que nunca estaba del todo convencida de los planes ingeniosos de su hermana pero se les estaba acabando el tiempo y no se le ocurría nada mejor a ella tampoco. Esta vez Dalia sería la carnada mientras Shirley escapaba de los acosadores.

- ¿Y cómo te vuelvo a encontrar?- Hace pocos días tuvieron que romper los últimos chips que les quedaba en sus celulares desechables para que no las rastrearan y no habían conseguido otros nuevos hasta ahora.

-Sígueme desde la distancia, pero que no te descubran, luego espérame a que te mande una señal segura, nos reunimos, huimos a nuestro hogar y allí comenzamos a idear nuestro siguiente plan- La seguridad y entusiasmo impregnados en la voz de Dalia le hizo dudar si es que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era lo correcto o simplemente otra misión suicida. Por otro lado, el ser la carnada siempre era doloroso. Le debía una a su hermana.

-Okey, terminemos con esto- sentenció Dalia.

-Empecemos- la corrigió Sherley con una sonrisa fiera y agarró el bolso de cuero que compartían para dirigirse a paso rápido hacia la salida. La noche no estaba del todo fría, pero estaban seguras de que llovería de un momento a otro cuando no divisaron ni una sola estrella al estudiar el cielo nocturno. El clima había estado así toda la semana y el chico guapo del canal del tiempo dijo que esta noche estaría igual, así que se cerraron las chaquetas de cuero que llevaban puesta y comenzaron a caminar a paso veloz por la avenida más cercana, que era al mismo tiempo la más concurrida de la ciudad.

Eran conscientes de que los tres hombres los estaban siguiendo a una distancia prudente, al igual que a esa hora todos los trabajadores estaban volviendo desde sus empleos hacía sus casas con sus familias. Sherley sintió una gota fría en su nariz. Carajo, no se trajo ni un maldito paraguas y los idiotas de atrás se estaban acercando cada vez mas y mas. Se puso la capucha de la sudadera que estaba debajo de su chaqueta y con un pequeño apretón en el hombro de Dalia, le hizo saber que se largaba de allí.

No tenía miedo por su hermana, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, por lo que sería de las dos. No obstante, tan rápido como vino ese sentimiento, se fue sin remordimientos; no había habido nadie –ni una sola persona- que las haya detenido hasta ahora y así sería siempre. Con esta idea que se había evocado en su cabeza ,se desvió de la calle para esconderse en un pasaje más pequeño y luego de resguardarse detrás de un basurero, esperó a que sus perseguidores continuaran su ruta y se impulsó para subir de un salto al mismo basurero y alcanzar una vieja escalera de emergencia que se suspendía a unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo.

Los hombres, al darse cuenta que una de las mujeres se había perdido de su mira, siguieron a la otra con más determinación y Dalia buscó con obstinación a su objetivo entre el atestado lugar, hasta que lo encontró y empezó a correr a la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, apretando con fuerza la nota en su mano y evadiendo a las personas que le interrumpían su camino. Los hombres intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero jamás esperaron a que ella cometiera algo así en un lugar como ese.

* * *

><p>¿En que constituía la vida?<p>

Él, Sam Witwicky, de 25 años no podía responder eso. Al menos, no aun. Y es que al meditar y sobre evaluar las últimas horas -y su vida en general- él aun se sentía el tipo más afortunado y el mas desgraciado dentro de la historia humana. Okey, siempre hay alguien que ha estado en una situación peor que la tuya, pero el que _tú_ vida consista en gran parte por aliens robóticos, guerras intergalácticas, extraterrestres que quieren destruir o posteriormente gobernar la tierra, y la CIA y el gobierno metido en tu trasero cada dos por tres no es el trabajo soñado que uno fantasea con tener. Claro que desde la perspectiva de un niño de 7 años la idea era _alucinante_, pero Sam sabe que el experimentarlo en persona no es lo mismo.

Tampoco piensa tentar al destino con imaginar una vida normal, pues aceptó que eso nunca fue parte de él desde que su tatarabuelo Archibald cayó en ese hoyo en la Antártida para encontrarse con Megatron hace mas de XX años, incluso se atrevería a decir que jamás tuvo la opción de escoger.

Y a pesar de todo no puede sentirse arrepentido de nada, no puede imaginarse el tener una vida distinta que no incluya las palabras "aliens robóticos" de por medio. Simplemente no podía. Este mundo en el que giraba era tan parte de él como los seres que cambiaron su vida en el momento que se subió al viejo Camaro que era su actual mejor amigo. Si, definitivamente lo normal nunca fue lo suyo. El ser el tipo más afortunado y el mas desgraciado estaba bien con él.

La luz verde del semáforo lo quitó de su ensimismamiento y apretó el pedal de su auto con un poco más de fuerza de la necesara, haciendo que las llantas chirriaran con el asfalto y se detuvieran bruscamente instantes después. El ruido de los bocinazos de los autos de atrás lo alertaron y pensó en devolverles el gesto con un amoroso saludo de su dedo corazón por la ventana, pero estaba tan adolorido por todo el cuerpo que desistió sólo con mentalizar la idea.

¿Habían calmantes en el departamento, algún antiinflamatorio, relajante muscular, opio? No estaba del todo seguro, pero ahora se conformaba con el último con tal de calmar el dolor y el cansancio. Nadie dijo que podías ser lanzado desde las alturas entre las manos de robots gigantes y salir saltando de eso, pero otra vez a nadie le ha pasado antes más que a él, así que esa comparación no era válida. Súmale una garganta desgarrada por gritar y aspirar tanto polvo y tienes a un Cheubaka con cáncer de tráquea. Era un desastre humano, lo admitía. Tal vez debía pasar a la farmacia, de todos modos eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y esta no cerraba hasta las nueve. Apretó otra vez el pedal, esta vez con más cuidado que antes.

-Es de colección, _de __colección-_ Se decía con voz ronca más hacia sí mismo que al auto que conducía. Sabía que Bumblebee debía estar con el resto de los Autobots ahora mismo, pero no podía de dejar de sentir algo de rabia y celos por su amigo. Se suponía que debía estar dentro de él en este momento (que morboso sonaba eso) conduciendo a casa después de que la Seguridad Nacional los retuvieran por más de día y medio junto a su novia luego del ataque a Chicago, no dentro de este auto que se caía a pedazos. _"Auto_ de colección_ que se caía a pedazos_" se corrigió.

Y para sumar otro punto a su lista de desgracias, Carly no estaba con él, pues tenía que buscar sus cosas a su antiguo apartamento, para volver en la mañana dejándolo abandonado y a su suerte.

-Te gusta el drama, no Julieta? Al menos tienes a los Autobots ahora...-

Era cierto. Ahora Optimus le había prometido trabajar juntos dentro de NEST con el resto del grupo. Parecía que el gran tipo estaba algo harto de los idiotas que les mandaban a ayudarlos, solo parecía confiar plenamente en sus hermanos de batallas -como él les decía- y en los pocos humanos que los acompañaban como Carly, Will, Simmons y Sam quienes consideraba sus amigos. O al menos eso era lo que le había entendido. Nunca se sabía cuando podía aparecer otro psicópata con complejo de Hitler que quiera conquistar la tierra. Lo único que deseaba en ese instante era una ducha caliente, un calmante para el dolor y…

-Y que la abuelita de adelante apretuje el acelerador de una vez- Wheelie terminó su idea en voz alta mientras se acomoda en el asiento delantero con las manos detrás de su cabeza, dándole un infarto del susto a Sam que le hizo perder el control del manubrio por pocos segundos a su lado.

-Oh mi Dios, ¿Qué…qué diablos hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿Cómo entraron? ¿Saben qué? Mejor no quiero saberlo- Sam no entendía porque seguía sorprendiéndose de que esos dos pequeños parásitos robóticos aparecieran de la nada para arruinarle la poca paz que le quedaba dentro de la anormal vida que se había ganado- Cada vez que me meto con ustedes, aparecen problemas ¡Y deja de morder el _maldito_ respaldo!

-Perdón- Brain replicó de manera automática. Obviamente siguió mordiéndolo, pero a Sam no le podía importar menos. Tosió y luego continuó poniendo su atención en el camino. Dejaría la ida a la farmacia para mañana.

-Hey Sam ¿no te estás pasando un poco del límite de velocidad?-

-Entre todos los seres que habitan la tierra, _tu_ eres el menos indicado para darme clases de manejo…- Sam realmente quería echarle en cara a Wheelie el que un asesino serial con vodka y y heroína en la sangre sería menos peligroso que ellos dos juntos al volante, pero el golpe de una cosa enorme estrellando contra el centro del parabrisas hizo que parara tan bruscamente que pensó en lo orgulloso que Bee hubiera estado de él.

- ¡Oh,_ mierda_ ¿Eso fue una persona?-


	2. Entre extraños y notas

Capítulo 2: Entre extraños y notas

Cuando aún era un escuálido adolescente, Sam leyó una vez los pasos que las personas tienen al enfrentar un duelo.

Primero estaba la _negación_.

-Por favor, dime que eso _no_ era una persona- Sam estaba estático. No podía separar las manos del manubrio, como si aferrarse a este dependiera su propia vida. Wheelie y Brain habían sido disparados al parabrisas después del violento choque y no eran de mucha ayuda tampoco, pues estaban mirando al ventanal roto frente a ellos igual que él y ninguno de los tres dio signos de haberse movido un solo centímetro.

-Era una chica- Brain lo corrigió y Sam creía estar en un sueño. No, una maldita pesadilla.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Soltó con voz desesperada. Tuvo el impulso de escapar de allí y dejar a la chica en la calle a su suerte. Tal vez alguno de los espectadores (que parecían ser muchos) era médico o algo así y la salvaría… si es que esta aun respiraba, claro, pero lo buscarían y lo atraparían de cualquier manera así que no valía la pena el correr.

-Atropellaste a una chica- Brain dijo lo que él no quería oír (Otra vez) y el chico se imaginó que era Brain al que chocaba con esta chatarra de colección y no a la joven.

Después la _ira_.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Sam miró con rabia a Wheelie, buscando desesperadamente una salida a todo este lío, pero es que no la había visto. ¿Se habría lanzado sobre el auto a propósito? Dios, acababa de matar a una chica con tendencias suicidas. ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a los policías cuando lo interrogaran?

-¡Claro que no es mi culpa! Fuiste tú el que estaba manejando. Yo te dije que bajaras la velocidad- Wheelie le recordaba indignado.

-No es cierto, tú me _advertiste_ sobre la velocidad, no me dijiste que la bajara- Aun trataba de desquitar su rabia hacia cualquiera que tuviera cerca, como si fuera un niño intentando culpar a su hermano menor por su crimen y por un momento se sintió ridículo.

-Es lo mismo-

- No lo es-

-Sí lo es-

-Claro que no-

-Claro que si-

-¿Estará viva?- Brain interrumpió con curiosidad.

La siguiente fase era el _pacto_.

Otro ataque de pánico lo inundó. Tenía que salir del auto a ver si es que la chica suicida estaba bien, y borrando por completo la fantasía de ser un prófugo de la ley por asesinato, abrió la puerta chirriante con lentitud, imaginando que una fuerza superior lo arrastraba al auto otra vez. Los dos pequeños robots lo siguieron desde atrás, saliendo disimuladamente y escondiéndose debajo del auto, acercándose lo más posible hacia el parachoques sin que fueran descubiertos por la multitud que comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor, pero estando lo suficientemente cerca como para presenciar lo que sucedía.

La chica estaba boca abajo a poco más de metro y medio del auto, con la larga cabellera negra cubriendo su rostro y al contemplar la imagen Sam se olvidó de los espectadores. Se olvidó de que Wheelie y Brain estaban debajo del auto y que podían ser sorprendidos por los humanos. Incluso se olvidó de su dilema interno sobre si esta chica era suicida o no, y solo se apresuró a acercarse rápidamente y arrodillarse a su lado para saber cuan mal estaba.

Después del pacto venía la _depresión_.

Por Dios, solo era una joven. No debía tener más edad que él mismo, incluso menos. Intento darla vuelta dejándola de espaldas hacia el suelo con el mayor cuidado posible y le quitó los mechones de pelo que el cubrían el rostro. Algo rojo le marcó la frente al pasar sus dedos. Era sangre. De sus manos. No. La chica estaba sangrando, y mucho. Sam no podía escuchar los murmullos de los que se acercaban con morbosa curiosidad, ni ver las luces que iluminaban a su alrededor, incluso se olvidó de respirar en cuanto tomó a la joven en sus manos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido entre él y la desconocida en su regazo. Se sintió frágil y pequeño, pero sobre todo sintió angustia y algo que reconoció como dolor que se extendía dentro de su pecho hasta llegar a su cerebro. No por él, sino por esta muchacha que estaba en el suelo.

Ella era muy bella. Como una de las muñecas de porcelana que sus vecinas le mostraban a él cuando era un niño, con la piel clara y los ojos cerrados. Hasta parecía estar profundamente dormida y no como si hubiera sufrido un terrible accidente hace pocos instantes.

No era justo. ¿Por qué ella? _"__…__Porque __no __tú"_¿Por qué él tenía que vivir mientras veía como sus seres cercanos se iban a su alrededor_?__"Tal __vez __tu __destino __es __el __presenciar __como __los __demás __se __alejan __de __tu __lado"_¿Es que tanto lo odiaban allá arriba? _"...Al __parecer,__sí"_

La imagen de Ratchet se evocó en su mente. ¡Si! El podía ayudar a esta chica. El podría salvarla. Era el mejor médico que Sam ha conocido. Incluso le arregló tres costillas y medio riñón en cuatro horas. Era gruñón, pero se preocupaba de sus pacientes como si fuera su propia vida la que estuviera en riesgo. El _tenía_ que atenderla. El _debía_ curarla. Solo debía llevarla con el. Si tan solo…

-¡…Sam!- Wheelie por fin logro sacarlo de su dilema lo más discretamente que le era posible- ya la escaneé dos veces. No está respirando, y su corazón tampoco está funcionando…-

Y por último la _aceptación_.

La desolación lo inundó. Tal vez era cierto. Tal vez sí era su destino el tener que ver partir a la gente que lo rodeaba y fue allí cuando recordó a Bee. El estuvo a punto de morir mientras se miraban el uno al otro. La memoria de esos ojos luminosos llenos de vida y fuerza lo atravesaban una y otra vez, porque sabía que se estaban despidiendo de Sam antes de estar a segundos de ser apagados, y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Qué era él de todas formas? "_Solo __un __humano__…__"._

Pero Bee estaba vivo y Carly también estaba a su lado, los Autobots habían ganado esta guerra y fue él quien descubrió como lograrlo. Fue Sam, y no otra persona, el que reveló el plan que los Decepticons tenían calculado durante tanto tiempo. Por que él no se rindió jamás, porque él nunca perdió la esperanza en ellos y les confiaría su vida entera, así como ellos le confiaban plenamente las suyas.

Una gota salpicó la blanca mejilla de la joven. Estaba lloviendo.

Fue el sonido de la lluvia chapoteando contra el suelo que lo devolvió a la realidad. Algunos se habían acercado a ellos para ver cómo estaba la joven desconocida y fue allí cuando Sam se percató del papel que ella sostenía en su mano. Era una nota. Era algo difícil de leer, como si la hubieran escrito demasiado rápido, pero no era imposible de entenderla.

-No leer…-

…_En __voz __alta_

Sam se cayó inmediatamente. No se había fijado que estaba hablando.

_Para __la __persona __que __está __leyendo __esta __nota:_

_Por __favor __aléjese __de __la __muchedumbre._

Él no quería separase de la joven, pero por alguna razón que más adelante reconocería como curiosidad, se alejó de los demás y se acercó al auto para leer la nota.

_Muchas __gracias.__Si __en __este __instante __estás __leyendo __esto __en __tus __manos, __es __porque __no __estoy __en __condiciones __de __decírtelo __frente __a __frente, __como __podrás __ver._

Sam frunció el seño. ¿Eso qué detectaba era ironía?

_Hay __una __cierta __cantidad __de __instrucciones __que __debes __seguir __de __ahora __en __adelante, __pero __antes __de __eso, es necesario __que __sepas __algunas __cosas __para __realizarlas de manera apropiada. __La __persona __que __escribió __esta __nota __es __la __misma __que __está __tumbada __en __el __suelo. __No __me __atropellaste __por __accidente, __yo __me __lancé __a __tu __auto. __Ahora __mismo __hay __tres __hombres __que __te __están __vigilando __para __saber __qué __es __lo __siguiente __que __harás. __Descuida, __no __te __quieren __a __ti, __sino __a __mí._

Efectivamente, habían tres tipos que le recordaban a la película de Los Hombres de Negro en la esquina más alejada del choque. Maravilloso. Estaba frito.

_La __razón __por __la __cual __me __están __persiguiendo __es __irrelevante __en __estos __momentos, __pero __necesitaba __un __medio __de __distracción __(en __este __caso, __tú) __para __que __dejaran __de __acosarme. __Como __te __darás __cuenta, __no __se __están __acercando, __ni __tampoco __lo __harán. __Con __todo __esto __claro __sigue __las __siguientes __instrucciones __en __este __orden:_

_-No __llames __a __nadie, __ni __te __acerques __a __una __cabina __telefónica. __Ninguna __persona __debe __saber __de __esta __nota __ni __de __la __situación __actual._

_-Acércate __a __mí __e __inventa __una __excusa __para __transportarme __a __un __lugar __seguro._

_-Aunque __no __parezca __tener __pulso, __estoy __viva. __No __te __cuestiones __esto, __no __es __importante._

_-No __me __intentes __sanar, __no __es __necesario._

_-Al __llegar __a __una __zona __fuera __de __peligro __(primera __instrucción), __déjame __en __algún __lugar __fuera __del __alcance __del __los __hombres, __preferentemente __un __lugar __aislado._

_-Una __persona __(que __no __tiene __relación __con __los __hombres) __me __recogerá __en __cuanto __despierte, __por __lo __cual __no __es __necesario __que __me __mantengas __bajo __tu __resguardo __más __allá __de __lo __preciso._

_Muchas __gracias __por __tu __cooperación._

Estaba siendo usado. Lo estaban utilizando. Aprovechando. Abusando ¡Carajo, estaba siendo explotado! ¿Por qué tenía que ayudar a esta chica? ¿Por qué es que los jóvenes de hoy piensan que pueden lanzarse a los autos de los demás y creer que se levantarán como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? Llamaban bastante la atención con esa con esa facha de Hombres de negro como para ser los culpables de todo y…Oh, genial, se habían ido.

-Sam…-

¿Y qué diablos es esto de que estaba viva? Es más, Wheelie dijo que no tenía pulso. No podía ser como Jesús y resucitar como si nada.

-…Sam…-

Debería dejar a que la policía llegara y pasarles la nota que tenía en sus manos. Ellos sabrían que hacer con ella.

-¡Sam, escucha cuando te hablan, maldito ingrato!-

-¡Qué!- ya perdió la paciencia. Primero una maldita guerra, luego salvar a su novia, después tener que hacerse cargo de chicas suicidas que tiran sobre los autos para ver si salen caminando, o no. Iba a mandar a la mierda al mundo a la siguiente persona que le dirigiera la palabra y eso incluía a estos dos. Si le decían algo estúpido como que al menos ella tenía grandes tetas los iba a…

-tu pecho…-Wheelie parecía preocupado desde donde se encontraba, o eso creía. Las facciones de los robots no eran, lo que se dice, demasiado expresivas. Sam fijó su mirada hacia abajo. Había un pequeño puntito rojo que se movía de un lado a otro, pero que siempre se mantenía en la misma zona. Y Sam conocía ese punto.

Alguien le estaba apuntando con una mira. Un francotirador.

-Mierda -Esa palabra estaba siendo bastante común esta noche. Esto era como estar metido en El juego del miedo.

_PD: __si __intentas __escapar, __serás __fusilado. __La __persona __que __te __está __apuntando __tiene __una __puntería __excepcional, __por __lo __que __es __más __conveniente __que __no __te __alejes __de __mí. __Esto __no __es __ningún __tipo __de __plagio __a __esa __ridícula __película __sangrienta __y __púber __que __todos __los __jóvenes __ven __hoy, __así __que __despreocúpate._

_Nuevamente, __muchas __gracias __por __tu __ayuda._

_Atte. __Desconocida._

Y otra vez esa maldita ironía. Terminó de leer la nota y dirigió su vista a la chica que tan ansiosamente estaba siendo atendida por unos pocos (que no parecían tener la más remota idea de que hacer) y frunciendo el ceño le dedicó una de sus peores maldita-muchacha-ingenua-mis-pelotas miradas. Esta chica –viva o muerta- se estaba ganando el mejor de sus odios a una velocidad impresionante. Se debatió entre salir corriendo y escapar, o hacer lo que la nota le apuntaba. No tenía a Bee, ni a ninguno de los otros Autobots cerca. Tampoco parecía que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta que le estaban apuntando con un arma. Miró a su alrededor, pero no divisó a ningún posible atacante entre los edificios. No tenía lugar un donde resguardarse de las balas, y mucho menos arriesgaría a los civiles inocentes a que les llegara un disparo.

Estaba bastante asustado, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que podría pasar, y se obligó a desviar sus pensamientos a la chica tirada en el suelo mojada de pies a cabeza por la lluvia. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura y se percató de lo poco que le impresionaba ese hecho. Le dieron ganas de reírse de sí mismo, pero se contuvo.

-Disculpe, necesito pasar- Sam se acercó a la chica, que estaba empapada en la calle para ese entonces, y comenzó a buscar una excusa. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir_?__"Disculpen __las __molestias, __pero __tengo __que __raptarme __a __esta __chica __de __aquí __o __quedaré __como __50 __Cent"._Definitivamente, no.

-Soy…emmm, ¡paramédico! Sí, eso… y necesito saber cómo está ella –que diablos estaba diciendo…

-¿no eres tú el tipo que la atropelló?- una mujer lo miró acusadoramente, esperando a que confirmara su delito. Vieja chismosa.

-Sí, soy yo. Por lo mismo debo acercarme a ella para verificar si es que sufre algún tipo de daño interno- No tenía ni puta idea de donde sacaba tanta seguridad al hablar.

-Se está desangrando- otro hombre respondió con voz temblorosa y se veía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar por la sangre en el piso. Sam no entendía para que las personas se acercaban para mirar si apenas podían aguantar las ganas de salir corriendo de allí. No es como si a él le faltaran ganas de escapar tampoco. Se agachó cerca de la joven y simuló que le tomaba el pulso.

-Tiene un… ¡paro cardio-vertebral!, esta demasiado grave, necesito llevarla urgentemente al hospital, así como, ahora mismo- Sam estaba por recoger el cuerpo cuando sintió contradecir a alguien.

-¡Eso ni siquiera existe!– Hijo de….

-Claro que existe ¿o acaso está dudando de mis facultades como médico?- dijo Sam con el tono más autoritario y desafiante al que pudo recurrir, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estaba envuelto. Él estaba demasiado nervioso, pero no podía parar ahora, no cuando había llegado tan lejos, y al parecer funcionó, pues no escucho ninguna réplica de vuelta. "_Oh __Sam, __Sam, __Sam__…__eres __un __maestro __de __la __actuación. __Hombre, __deberías __dejarlo __todo __y __trabajar __en __Hollywood. __Serias __jodidamente __rico.__"_

-Alguien ya llamó a la ambulancia- y otra vez esa vieja chismosa.

-No hay tiempo- a Sam casi le tiembla la voz. Casi.

El chico la agarro debajo de las rodillas y de los hombros y la levantó de una vez. Era sorprendentemente liviana. No pesaba ni una pluma y ni si quiera se veía desnutrida. Dios, que era lo que comían las mujeres de hoy. Se dirigió torpemente al auto y otro hombre mayor le hizo el favor de abrirle la puerta trasera de este. Con el mayor cuidado posible la dejó recostada en los asientos traseros y cerró la puerta chirriante para deslizarse sobre el diminuto capó y meterse al asiento del conductor por el otro lado. Okay, ahora solo debía llegar al departamento y todo habría terminado.

-Llaves, llaves, llaves. ¡Bien! Ahora enciende hermosura- y una, y otra, y otra vez dio vuelta la llave y nope, el motor no partía- Oh, no, no, no, no! No me hagas esto, maldita pieza de mier…-

-No enciende-

-¡Ya lo se!- Sam gritó. Quería tirar a Brain por la ventana, pero las personas ya lo estaban miraban lo suficientemente raro por andar pateando el auto por dentro como desquiciado, así que se aguanto las ganas y prefirió golpear su frente contra el manubrio. _"__Respira __Sam. __Uno, __dos, __tres, __cuatro. __Eso, __perfecto. __Debes __tratarlo __con __amor, __con __amor__…"_

Al cuarto intento (y luego de algunas palabras bonitas) finalmente el motor encendió. Quien lo diría, hasta las baratijas milenarias como este auto tenían sentimientos. Sam sonrió y sacó la cabeza por la ventana, pues el parabrisas estaba destrozado, y partió con dos robots y el cuerpo de un muerto dentro. Si solo Bee lo viera en este momento…

-¿Y ahora que?- Wheelie preguntó mientras se acercaban a la chica en el asiento trasero y la inspeccionaban.

-No tengo idea- Dijo Sam mientras intentaba esquivar una luz roja- pero mejor vamos al apartamento y allí pensaremos como contactar a Will y los demás sin que tenga un fusil apuntando mi cabeza ¡¿Y podrías dejar de manosear el cuerpo, maldito degenerado necrófilo?- Brain estaba jugando a deslizarse sobre los pechos de la chica mientras el auto giraba en cada esquina, para luego intentar esconderse en el escote de ella como un topo, mientras que Wheelie simulaba tener un moustache con su pelo.

-Relájate Sam, no es como si a ella le importe de todos modos-

-Pero a mí _si_ me importa. Juro que cuando llegue al departamento los dejaré en la casita del perro y luego desinfectaré este auto, o mejor aun, lo quemaré- El chico ya estaba empapado por la lluvia que entraba por la ventana y justo cuando terminó de hablar escucho un gruñido.

-Por favor, dime que eso vino de alguno de ustedes dos- Algo muuuuy malo estaba pasando y Sam tenía miedo de saberlo, pero ninguno de los robots le contestó de vuelta.

-Sam- Wheelie parecía nervioso- Esta tipa esta roncando-


	3. Zombie

**Nota de las autoras**: Se habrán dado cuenta que cambiamos el rating M por T. La razón es porque nos dimos cuenta que la posible "violencia" de la historia sera muuuucho más adelante y no tenía mucho sentido el dejarlo en M (Dhaaa obvio). También hicimos unos pequeñitos ajustes, como el anunciar que los Autobots aparecerán más adelante; en este fic no están desde el primer capítulo como la mayoría de las historias (Dhaaa x2 ya se dieron cuenta si es que llegaron hasta acá) !Y muchisimas gracias a Kalhisto azula y a princess brass por los revews que nos han dejado!. Nos dan muchas más ganas de seguir escribiendo gracias a ustedes y ojalá que les siga gustando la historia.

.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3: "Zombie"<span>

Sam pisó el freno como si quisiera romperlo, atravesar el piso del auto y hacer un hoyo en el asfalto, todo a la vez. Las llantas chirriaron sonoramente al derrapar por la mojada calle, provocando que el coche se deslizara varios metros para finalmente detenerse en la esquina del departamento. El chico se dio la vuelta en su asiento, con el pelo pegado a la frente a causa de la lluvia, y miro directamente a Wheelie.

-¿A qué te refieres con que esta roncando?-

-Está haciendo ruiditos extraños mientras duerme…-

- ¡Ya se lo que es estar roncando, yo mismo ronco! Estoy preguntándote por que diablos dices que esta _roncando_ cuando acababas de decir que estaba muerta-

-Parece que este es un muerto que ronca- le respondió Wheelie mientras levantaba sus pequeños hombros.

-Los muertos no roncan-

-Entonces esta viva- dijo Brain como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Algo parecido a un "Mnhunble" salió de la boca de la chica y los dos pequeños robots saltaron frenéticamente del cuerpo de ella a resguardarse detrás de los hombros de Sam, que ya estaba abriendo la puerta del auto para salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de la supuesta muchacha muerta.

-Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios, tengo un zombie en mi auto, Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios…-

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- un de los pequeños refugiados dijo al aire.

-¡¿Crees que yo lo se?- el chico estaba entrando en pánico, se movía de un lado a otro mientras deslizada rudamente sus manos por su cabello. Entonces paró en seco y miró a Wheelie- Escanéala otra vez-

-¿Qué?- dio un paso atrás asustado- no gracias, no pienso acercarme a ella-

Sam ya estaba perdiendo lo poco y nada que le quedaba de paciencia en este retorcido día.

-Wheelie…-lo miró amenazadoramente- ¿recuerdas cuando Mikaela te fundió uno de tus ojos...?-

El mencionado titubeó ante la amenaza que se aproximaba, asintiendo sin poder activar sus vocalizadores.

-bueno, estás a _esto_ de que yo te funda los dos- dijo Sam juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar a centímetros de su cara.

Si tuviera glándulas salivales Wheelie habría tragado sonoramente. Por suerte no las tenía.

Miró al auto y dio un suspiro de resignación. No sabía en que momento de inconciencia decidió cambiarse de bando a los Autobots para que ahora lo mandaran a una muerte segura y desconocida con una chica zombie, inconciente, y con lindo cuerpo. Al menos lo último podría alivianar un poco su desgracia, o eso creía. Se acercó hasta la parte trasera del auto, pegándose al parachoques y se deslizó lentamente hasta que llegó a la puerta abierta del auto. Inflando el diminuto pecho metálico que tenía, cerró sus ojos un segundo y luego activó los escáneres oculares, analizó las señales que mostraba su sistema, verificó nuevamente el resultado y salió rápidamente del auto para encontrarse con Sam.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el chico.

-Esta viva-

Sam se quedó en silencio contemplando el auto a pocos metros bajo la lluvia. Esto no podía estar pasando. Todo era un revoltijo en su cabeza y tuvo la urgencia de inclinarse sobre sus piernas para no perder el equilibrio. Pasaron unos segundos en los que trató de mantener la compostura. Sacó el papel de su bolsillo, miró la nota y la leyó de nuevo. Miró el auto y el papel un par de veces más.

"_Que mierda"_ había estado en situaciones infinitamente peores en el último tiempo, para ahora comportarse como una niñita asustada. ¿Dónde que quedó la valentía que tenía hace unos días? Esto no era nada comparado a estar colgado del ojo de Starscream. Ya más tranquilo caminó hacia el auto y miró el cuerpo por la ventana. La muchacha seguía en la misma posición que la habían dejado y aunque no era muy notorio a simple vista, su pecho se movía levemente de arriba a abajo, claramente estaba respirando.

Sam dejó de darle importancia a la situación; no necesitaba saber si es que esta chica murió o no, tampoco los problemas que estaban detrás de ella. Esta impredecible desconocida estaba en apuros y le había pedido su ayuda. Fue entonces cuando supo que ella no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir y recordó a Carly, sola en Chicago. Si había influido en la salvación del mundo ¿Cómo no podría darle una mano a esta mujer?

-Ustedes dos, ayúdenme-

-¿Qué?- respondieron al unísono.

-Necesito que habrán la puerta del edificio mientras yo la saco del auto-

-Sam, no sabes lo que esta tipa puede hacerte cuando despierte ¿Qué pasa si resulta ser una espía contratada por una organización secreta para acabar con nosotros? ¿O una psicópata que quiere acostarse contigo para matarte mientras duermes?-Wheelie estaba empezando a pensar que la mujer tenía poderes mentales y estaba influyendo en el cerebro de Sam para que confiara en ella. Esto era una mala idea.

-Si me hubiera querido asesinar, hubiera dejado que el tipo con la pistola me matara cuando tuvo la oportunidad- Sam ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando terminó de hablar y agarró a la joven en sus brazos con el mismo cuidado que cuando la metió.-¿Qué están esperando?-

-Estás loco- respondió Wheelie resignado.

Los pequeños robots se las arreglaron para abrirle la puerta al chico con su carga y de un salto apretaron el botón del ascensor. Cuando llegaron al departamento, Sam mandó a Brain a que trajera algunas toallas del baño para que el sillón del living no se mojara cuando la recostaran sobre éste y le dijo a Wheelie que buscara unas mantas para taparla, mientras que él caminaba torpemente hacía el sillón y esperaba a que los otros dos trajeran lo pedido. Después le dijo a Wheelie que sacara un paño húmedo de la cocina para limpiar la sangre que ya se secaba en la frente de la chica. Brain estiró la toalla sobre los cojines y Sam la soltó con cuidado sobre estos.

-¿Wheelie porque diablos te demoras tanto? es solo un maldito trapo- el joven le demandó cuando escuchó un chillido y una pequeña explosión provenientes de la cocina.

-No me jodas, tu llave de agua me dejó empapado. Ahora mis circuitos están blanditos- le vociferó enojado.

-No exageres y apúrate- como respuesta recibió dicho trapo en la cara de golpe- ¡Ouch, eso dolió, maldita lata!- le dijo frotándose la nariz, pero Wheelie lo ignoró y se subió al respaldo del mueble más cercano para sentarse junto a Brain, admirando a la chica zombie.

Sam se inclinó sobre la chica y, sacándole los mechones mojados del rostro, le pasó con cuidado el paño húmedo alrededor de la frente buscando la herida, pero no encontró ni una marca que demostrara que ella tuvo un accidente, aparte de la sangre que estaba por toda su ropa –Que extraño- susurró.

Buscó en su cintura por el lado izquierdo donde Sam dedujo que se encontraba la herida más grave, pues había una mancha enorme proveniente de dicha zona. Sin embargo, al subirle un poco la ropa e inclinarla hacia él para limpiar la sangre de su costado, no encontró ni si quiera una sola cicatriz. El ruido de algo chocando contra la alfombra lo distrajo. Una pequeña botellita con los restos de un líquido de color lechoso se había caído del bolsillo de la chaqueta de la joven y Brain se bajó del mueble para recogerla y morder la tapa de esta.

-Hey Sam, tal vez ella sea un extraterrestre como nosotros, y está escapando de un grupo secreto que quiere experimentar con ella porque tiene superpoderes- dijo Brain después de oler la botella.

-¿Cuánta televisión vez al día?- le preguntó Sam mirándolo incrédulo.

-seis horas y media- le respondió orgulloso.

Un gruñido los alertó a los tres y los dos robots se escondieron debajo del sillón susurrando improperios al notar que la chica se estaba despertando. Sam dio un par de pasos atrás exaltado. La desconocida se llevo el brazo izquierdo a los ojos desperezándose y dio un gran bostezo para finalizar con una exclamación de dolor.

-¡Ouch! La puta que te…- se llevo la mano al hombro derecho, el cual colgaba desde la orilla del sofá. Finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Cuando su vista llegó a Sam se detuvo unos segundos y sonrió amistosamente.- Gracias-

-¿He?- Lo último que esperaba escuchar como sus primeras palabras era eso. Estaba en estado de shock ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? -De nada- le contesto por inercia.

La chica desvió sus ojos de Sam y se examinó el cuerpo, haciendo una mueca con la boca al darse cuenta del desastroso estado de sus prendas.

-Esto va a costar que salga- dijo para sí misma. Volvió a mirar su hombro al tiempo que se sentaba lentamente. Su rostro denotaba que algo le dolía y por como se tocaba el hombro parecía ser que ese era el lugar de origen.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sam receloso.

-Eso no importa mucho ahora- dijo ella sacándose cuidadosamente la chaqueta que traía y la dejó a orillas del sillón. Sam pudo notar con una mirada rápida hacia el suelo que los dos pequeños robots estaban tocando con curiosidad la tela y de una sonora patada cerca del atuendo los sacó de allí.

-¿Qué no importa?- su psiquis quería salir corriendo de su cabeza- te tiraste encima de mi auto, no tenías pulso, me hiciste recogerte y posiblemente me hubieran metido a la cárcel si la policía hubiese llegado -dio un paso hacia ella -¿Y dices que no importa?-

-No importa quien soy en este momento porque probablemente no me volverás a ver- respondió los más calmadamente que el dolor le permitía y se recostó esta vez en el suelo- mi nombre es Dalia, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Lamento haberme lanzado sobre tu auto, te lo recompensaré después.-

-No es como si hubiera tenido opción de ayudarte- respondió sarcásticamente- cualquier persona con una mira en el pecho abría hecho lo mismo- la miró acusadoramente mientras esta se acomodaba en el piso.

- no era una mira…técnicamente- el dolor de su hombro no se iba y este joven hablaba demasiado para su gusto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- frunció el ceño alzando una ceja.

-Era solo un láser-

-¿Qué?- Sam respondió luego de unos segundos en un tono tan agudo que jamás pensó que podría llegar alguna vez tan alto.

-Si, ya sabes, esas luces con las que juegan los niños y que te dañan la cornea si los apuntas directamente a los ojos ¿Ahora me podrías dar una mano aquí? Al parecer mi hombro está dislocado- Su voz sonaba forzada como si le costara concentrarse al hablar y el chico supo que realmente le estaba doliendo, así que se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- solo había visto un hombro dislocado en su vida y fue cuando su antiguo amigo Miles se cayó de un árbol especialmente alto. Por sus gritos, Sam supo que esas cosas dolían bastante feo, pero no tenía ninguna experiencia en poner hombros en su lugar nuevamente.

-Necesito que te posiciones de este lado y que me agarres la muñeca con tu mano derecha, sostén mi codo por debajo con tu otra mano. Mantenlo firme- la chica que se hacía llamar Dalia tenía la frente húmeda por el sudor, pero no se quejaba demasiado- Eso, perfecto. Ahora pon el talón de tu pie izquierdo en el hueco de mi axila-

-¿Así?- Sam estaba nervioso, no quería dejarle el hombro más dañado de lo que ya estaba.

-Eso es. Ahora, cuando yo diga tres, necesito que jales mi brazo hacia ti con un giro en sentido horario… y que digas pollito-

-¿…Qué?-

-Que digas pollito-

-…pero-

-Solo dilo cuando yo cuente hasta tres-

-¿Por qué quieres que diga…?-

-¡Joder, solo tira y di pollito!-

-¡POLLITO!-

-¡AHHH!- algo crujió en su hombro y Sam creyó haberle roto el hueso, pero ella se sentó y giró el brazo dándole unas vueltas. Luego miró a Sam- Gracias, eso fue muy divertido-

Ella se levantó y le estiró la mano a Sam. Él no sabía si estrechársela o agarrar a la joven y sacarla a patadas de su departamento de una buena vez.

-Aun no se tu nombre- Dalia le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Los suyos eran de un intenso color verde, o tal vez dorados, no estaba seguro con la poca luz que había en el living (hizo una nota mental; pedirle ayuda a Carly para buscar un nuevo candelabro), pero contrastaban de sobremanera con su largo cabello azabache y su tono de piel. Eran muy bonitos.

-Sam- el respondió finalmente aceptándole la mano que ella le ofrecía- Sam Witwicky-

-Bien, Sam Witwicky, es un placer el conocerte. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a escapar y que me pusieras mi hombro de vuelta en su lugar. Espero que no tengas inconvenientes en que me quede a dormir esta noche en tu cómodo sofá, pues al parecer la lluvia no cesará hasta mañana. Te prometo que para cuando despiertes no estaré aquí y nunca más me volverás a ver. Con tu permiso, buenas noches- y así sin más se recostó de nuevo en los cojines y agarrando una de las mantas y dándole la espalda se dispuso a dormir.

-Espera, espera, espera, alto allí. ¿No crees que al menos tengo el derecho a saber lo que está pasando?- El joven la miraba desconcertado y creyó oír salir un suspiro de su boca, pero no estaba del todo seguro desde donde se encontraba.

-Mi nombre es Dalia, sin segundo nombre, ni apellido. Solo Dalia. Hay una organización que me está persiguiendo por motivos que no tienes, ni debes, porqué saber. En parte, porqué tu vida estaría en peligro si es que lo sabes, pero mayormente porque no te incumbe. Sin embargo, es correcto lo que estas pensando, esas razones están vinculadas al porqué me lancé a tu auto y no tengo ninguna herida en mi cuerpo. Como te dije antes, te agradezco enormemente que me hayas prestado tu ayuda y créeme cuando te digo que te compensaré los daños y los problemas que te he causado, al igual que te prometí el no estar aquí para mañana en la mañana. No me volverás a ver jamás y si tienes suerte pensaras que todo esto fue parte de tu imaginación con el tiempo. Ahora si, buenas noches Sam- en ningún momento le dio la cara al chico y tampoco volvió a hablar.

Sam no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Esta joven "Dalia" se había metido en su vida de un momento a otro, para luego hacerle creer que se iría como si nada hubiera pasado. Se acordó que no se había contactado con Bumblebee o con el resto del grupo de la base y pensó en salir del departamento a comunicarse con ellos. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y lo miró. Sin batería. Era definitivo, la vida lo detestaba de manera olímpica.

Bueno, no era como si lo fuera a asesinar mientras dormía como Wheelie le mencionó. Al pensar en los dos pequeños refugiados, supo que estaban peleando silenciosamente entre ellos debajo del sillón e intentó sacarlos de allí lo más discreto que pudo, hasta que ellos se convirtieron en sus respectivos modos de auto de juguete y pantalla de computador y Sam se los puso debajo de sus brazos, uno en cada lado ¿Qué es lo que haría Optimus en su lugar? _"Dejarla dormir supongo"_.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- le preguntó a Dalia.

-Si sabes como contactarme con los robots que salvaron la tierra, sería maravilloso. Sino no importa, pero gracias por preguntar Sam- le dijo arrastrando las palabras semidormida. Sam se quedó paralizado con las dos pequeñas criaturas mecánicas revolcándose en sus brazos ¿Qué era lo que ella quería con los Autobots? Pero nada pudo salir de su boca al escuchar otro ronquido que provenía del sofá. Tal vez era una fan de sus amigos y solo quería conocer a los salvadores. Pensó en posters y figuritas en miniatura de Optimus y Ratchet y casi se hecha a reír allí mismo. Eso sería un gran mercado. Se lo propondría al Coronel cuando lo viera la próxima vez. El chico se sentó en el sillón más cercano y soltó a los pequeños robots de sus brazos.

-¿Sam, en que rayos estás pensando? Esta Dalia puede sacarte las bolas y dejarlas en el fondo de tu garganta para cuando haya terminado de violarte y amarrado tu cuerpo por el balcón- otra vez Wheelie y sus conspiraciones paranoicas.

-si hubiese querido hacerlo lo habría hecho cuando le arreglé el hombro- dijo cansado. Por alguna razón una sonrisa se asomó por su boca. El sueño le venció a los pocos segundos.

-Esta chica traerá problemas- Wheelie le dijo a Brain mientras se acomodaba al lado de Sam y el otro robot asentía junto a él. Los dos siguieron al chico y en poco rato ya se estaban recargando.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando los primeros rayos de sol cruzaron los ventanales del departamento, un auto deportivo amarillo entró tan silenciosamente que ninguno de los cuatro se despertó. Se estacionó junto a la entrada del lugar y apagó el motor.


	4. ¿Qué paso ayer?

**Nota de las Autoras:** Jesús, María y José! Realmente lamentamos mucho la demora. Ha pasado más de un mes desde el último capítulo y hemos estado bastante ocupadas con los estudios de las pruebas para entrar a la universidad (en nuestro país es llamada PSU), nuestra graduación, más navidad y año nuevo y por último las postulaciones a las carreras que queremos entrar !Pero finalmente terminamos! Y ahora estamos de vacaciones, así que ahora no tenemos más excusas por las cuales no podamos escribir como mínimo un capítulo por semana. Muchas gracias a princes brazz y a Kalhisto azula por los reviews. Este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores por la urgencia que teníamos de publicar algo lo antes posible, pero les prometemos que los siguientes serán más largos. Algunas canciones que usamos para escribir y que pueden escuchar como opción son: _Requiescat in Pache de Assassins Creed II_ (Para el inicio) y _One Summer Day de Joe Hisahishi_.

Aquí vamos.

_**.**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4: "¿Qué pasó ayer?"<span>

_**Una parte por la otra**_

Era una voz grave y potente. Casi inhumana. Tan atronadora que traspasaba todo el cuerpo de Dalia, recorriéndola con intensas ondas desde su nariz hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

_**Necesitamos de ustedes**_

No. Dalia estaba segura de que esa voz no era humana. Es más, podía jurar por su vida a que ni si quiera era de este mundo. Solo podía percibir la presencia de Shirley cerca de ella y la calidez adormecedora que las rodeaba por todas direcciones. Era como estar en el vacío, como flotar debajo del agua, y a pesar de la extrañeza de la situación, no sentía la urgencia de largarse de allí.

_**Restáurennos **_

-¿Quiénes son?- susurró. No tenia fuerzas para hablar más alto. La verdad es que no tenía fuerzas para nada en especial. Estaba tan aletargada que le era imposible levantar los parpados y ver quien era el ser (o los seres) que las envolvía tan dulcemente a las dos -¿Lily? - su conciencia le confirmaba que todo esto era un sueño; estaba segura que no era realidad, aunque podía sentir a su hermana a su lado. Estaba empezando a asustarse.

Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba asustada. Tal vez demasiado.

-¡¿Lily donde estás?- Dalia quería irse de allí, ahora mismo. La ansiedad crecía y crecía en su pecho por cada segundo que el sueño continuaba atrapándola. ¿Dónde se metió Shirley?

_**Restáurennos**_

* * *

><p>Dalia despertó de golpe con una intensa bocanada de aire recorriendo sus pulmones. Al fijarse que estaba en la realidad se calmó un poco <em>"Eso fue intenso"<em>. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero tenía que ver a su alrededor. _"¿Dónde diablos estoy?" _No es como si fuera la primera vez que despertaba en un lugar desconocido, pero nunca dejaba de ser menos desconcertante que la ves anterior. Así que analizó la situación.

Estaba recostada en un viejo sofá, con las ropas desechas, parte de su piel tirante por lo que suponía era sangre seca en su frente y mejilla y había un joven roncando plácidamente en un sillón en frente suyo. _"Oh, cierto. El chico del auto amarillo"_ Fue cuando reconoció la cara del muchacho que se acordó de los eventos sucedidos el día anterior.

-¿Y ahora que?-dijo la al aire.

Por el lado de Sam, pasó bastante tiempo antes de se despertara con los rayos de luz en toda su cara, haciéndole imposible el volver a conciliar el sueño otra vez. _Eso_ y los dos robots que no paraban de saltar sobre él, tirándole el pelo, y susurrando algo como _¡Esta acá, te va a matar, no se fue, Bee, en el invernadero, SAM DESPIERTA!_

_-_¡QUE!- El chico solo quería dormir. Escuchó lo que creía era el murmullo de una radio llamando su nombre e imaginó que Bee había llegado, sin embargo su amigo se calló tan pronto como terminó de decir la primera palabra; Sam pensó que solo estaba siendo considerado con él para dejarlo dormir un poco más. Los dos robots se callaron de golpe junto con Bee y dejaron de molestarlo, cosa que Sam agradeció internamente y se acomodó en el reducido espacio; no tenía ni la más remota idea de por que estaba durmiendo en el sillón y no en su cama, pero su cuello ya se lo estaba reclamando. De todas formas tenía tanto sueño que tomó la decisión de quedarse un ratito más allí antes de subir a la cama. Escuchó el ruido de la tetera en la cocina. Debía ser Carly que acababa de entrar al apartamento.

Mientras ella hacía el desayuno Sam reflexionaba sobre el rarísimo sueño que tuvo, en el que había una chica y un choque con su auto, y la chica moría pero después resucitaba, luego aparecían tentáculos gigantes y extraterrestres asesinos y Bee tenía falda de tutú e intentaba coquetear a Optimus y…

El choque de algo contra la mesita de estar al lado de su cabeza le hizo abrir los ojos de una vez por todas –Ten- había una taza humeante en frente de sus ojos y la misma chica de sus sueños detrás de esta. _"Debe ser una broma…" ¿_Entonces todo era real? ¿El choque? ¿Las heridas? ¿La muerte que no era muerte y la organización? ¿Y los tentáculos?

-¡Mierda!- Se levanto de golpe de su no-tan-cómodo sillón- ¡Se supone que eras un maldito sueño!- exclamó Sam sonando casi decepcionado. Realmente había esperado que todo fuera parte de su imaginación como la chica le propuso antes de dormir -¿Por qué no te has ido?-

Dalia le dirigió una mirada curiosa al techo del departamento formándose la misma pregunta en su cabeza; ¿Porque no se había largado de una _maldita_ vez? Le había dicho al chico que no se volverían a ver jamás y ella misma se había convencido de eso al taparse con las mantas en el sofá la noche de anterior. Quería saber la respuesta, así que empezó a rebobinar sus recuerdos desde el momento en que se despertó.

"La joven se desparramó todo lo que el húmedo sofá le permitió y se dispuso a observar los detalles y las grietas de la alta cúpula que formaba el techo de la residencia por un largo tiempo. La verdad es que debería estar partiendo en búsqueda de Shirley y desaparecer de este apartamento y de la vida de este jovencito que le había prestado su ayuda, no sin antes de haberle dejado algo de dinero al pobre que se hizo cargo de ella, claro. Estaba segura que debía tener algunos billetes por allí.

A pesar de la incomodidad de las ropas húmedas y sucias, se quedó en la misma posición pensando en todo y en nada por un buen rato mientras dirigía su vista a las motas de polvo que bailaban en los destellos de luz que traspasaban los altos ventanales del lugar. Las diminutas luces que se provocaban debido al contraste con los dorados rayos de sol la relajaban de tal manera que le daban ganas de seguir durmiendo (aunque no debía) por lo que entre su debate sobre levantarse del sofá y largarse y quedarse un rato más, aprovechó de descansar como estaba.

El jovencito llamado Sam soltó un ronquido especialmente fuerte y se acomodó como pudo en el pequeño sillón, y Dalia sonrió sabiendo que nadie más la veía.

Ya sin saber que hacer se estiró y se sentó, aun algo adormecida, para observar con mayor detenimiento el pequeño departamento. Tenía un poco de todo; sillones y muebles antiguos, un televisor plasma, un computador, una vieja cocina y un comedor discreto. Fue entonces cuando se fijó que había algo diferente. Un auto deportivo estaba estacionado a la mitad de la entrada; era un Camaro del 2008 ¿Porqué no lo había visto anoche? Creía estar segura de que no se encontraba allí cuando despertó del choque. Es más, podía afirmar a que ese no era el auto que el joven estaba conduciendo ayer, sino un pequeño Voltswaguen que ella misma escogió entre todos los autos por que supuso que el impacto sería menor. ¿Había alguien más allí? De inmediato se puso alerta buscando un posible acechante, pero nada le indicó que había otra persona en el apartamento, más allá de la respiración del chico.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el choque _realmente_ dolió bastante. Fácilmente le provoco más de un derrame interno, pero no podía confirmarlo así que le quitó importancia y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta para ver mejor el segundo piso que estaba protegido a plena vista desde arriba por un barandal; allí debía estar la cama y el baño. Volvió su atención a los grandes ventanales. Había plantas afuera; era un diminuto invernadero.

Con algo más de emoción se acercó a la ventana para adivinar cuales eran las especies que contenía cada masetero y aprovechando la oportunidad abrió la puerta. Chirrió como el demonio. Miró a su espalda algo preocupada de que el chico se haya despertado por el ruido, pero este seguía en la misma posición que se había acomodado. Estaba tosiendo mientras soñaba pero nada señalaba que estaba despierto. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio y soltó su mandíbula que había tensado sin darse cuenta. Dormía tan plácidamente que no quería moverlo de allí.

El aroma a tierra húmeda llenó sus fosas nasales y la embriago de manera plena, llenándola de júbilo. Le encantaba ese olor. Era como volver al pasado y recordar los buenos tiempos con Lily, su hermana. El cielo totalmente azul le estaba indicando que ya no llovería más por un buen rato, pero un gruñido la alertó de que no estaba sola. Un perro enorme dentro de una casita de madera la estaba mirando y ella sin mayor interés le devolvió la mirada. Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por lo que parecían minutos, hasta que Dalia se acuclilló y levantó la mano para que el canino se la olfateara. Descartando una posible amenaza, el animal dejó que la joven le acariciara detrás de las orejas. Apestaba a perro mojado, y Dalia sintió que los dos necesitaban un baño urgente.

Para cuando terminó de examinar el exterior ya le rugía el estomago del hambre, por lo que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preparar algo de desayuno "_...Bien, deben haber huevos y algo de té por aquí_" pensó, solo para cambiar de tema en su cabeza al tiempo que abría la puerta del invernadero lentamente delante de ella. No sabía con exactitud la ubicación del edificio pero su hermana la encontraría, eventualmente se largarían de allí y no volverían a encontrarse con ese muchacho jamás, ¿Así que por que no disfrutar un poco lo que quedaba de tiempo?"

"_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado… desde la ultima vez que estuve así?" _Se preguntó con vana melancolía al rememorar los antiguos recuerdos. Sabia que, muy por dentro suyo, solo estaba buscando alguna excusa para seguir permaneciendo en ese departamento junto al chico, después de todo hace mas de una hora que se debió de haber marchado, pero la mera presencia del joven y la calidez del lugar la instaban a quedarse solo un poco más. Esta alienígena sensación del pasado no la dejaba en paz; era tan atrayente como aterradora. Se concentró en el presente y puso su atención nuevamente en el joven.

-Buenos días para ti también- le respondió en un amable tono que denotaba el obvio sarcasmo. Ella ya había supuesto que se estaba haciendo el dormido cuando entró, a pesar de los ruidos extraños que la dejaban con la intuición de que aun no estaban solos. Revisó por enésima vez el lugar, pero no había nadie ¿Tal ves era un espíritu?

-Aun no me contestas ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- demandó Sam. Por cada minuto que pasaba, quería saber menos de esta tal Dalia- ¿Y qué es esto?- señaló a la taza.

-_Eso_ es té endulzado con miel y limón, te ayudará para la inflamación de la garganta- le dijo mientras rompía unos huevos en una pequeña sartén caliente. Desde que entró ya había supuesto en donde se encontraba cada cosa. Era demasiado obvio, todos los hogares tenían el mismo patrón de orden, así que no le tomó demasiado tiempo el encontrar la tetera o la sartén para cocinar.

-¿Cómo sabías que mi gargan…?-

-Por un momento pensé que eras tuberculoso de tanto que tosías mientras soñabas- le contestó concentrada en los huevos. Sam no supo que responder a esto y solo atinó a quedarse boqueando.

-Muy chistoso-dijo Sam- ¿Sabes que? No puedes llegar y simplemente_ tirarte_ sobre los autos de los demás para luego despertar de la nada y aprovecharte de su sofá y robar su comida-

-Toma- posó los huevos fritos en la mesita del comedor justo al frente del chico y se sentó en esta- Tu sofá no opuso resistencia anoche-

-¡Me da igual lo que mi sofá quiere o no!- soltó repentinamente el chico- ¡Esto… esto es extorción! ¡Estas sacando provecho de mi hospitalidad y me estas tomando como rehén en contra de mi voluntad!

-Dramático…-

-¡No soy dramático! ¡El que te haya salvado la vida tres, no, -Se corrigió refiriéndose a los ataques de los Decepticons los años anteriores- _cuatro_ veces, no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras conmigo! ¡Tengo derechos ¿Sabes?

Dalia tomó un sorbo de té y agarró el pan, cortándose un trozo para ella y otro para el chico- ¿Quieres?- se lo ofreció.

-¡No quiero ningún maldito pedazo de pan! -explotó finalmente Sam- ¡Lo que quiero es que salgas de mi casa _ahora_!-

-Espero que no seas así de maleducado con tu novia, por que si es así no quiero ni saber como es que le contestas a tu propia madre- le encaró alzando una ceja. La culpa siempre funcionaba. Y al parecer el truco fue efectivo, pues el chico pareció querer retractarse por un segundo.

-¿Por qué dices que tengo…?-

-Todo en tu casa es para dos. Dos butacas. Dos sillas. Dos paraguas… –señalaba los objetos con la mano a medida que iba nombrándolos- No tienes anillo de compromiso, por lo que deduzco que no están casados. Además, o es tu novia la que escoge el precioso estilo de los muebles y del interior, o tienes un gusto muy exquisito y eres gay – frunció el ceño y lo miro de arriba abajo-… ¡Oh! Emmm…Entonces… ¿Tu…?-

-¿Qué? ¡No, por el amor de Dios! ¡No soy gay!-

-Ah, lo lamento entonces- continuó la chica- Bueno, como iba diciendo no están casados. Sin embargo tú y ella pelearon, pues no se ve ninguna pertenencia femenina a la vista y ahora ella no está en el departamento. Eso… y tienes fotos de ella contigo alrededor de todo el lugar. Por cierto, linda foto con el Presidente allá arriba- Apunto a la foto de la pared cerca de la escalera y a la medalla de honor que estaba al lado.

-Gracias- sonrió un momento a su pequeño tesoro, luego volvió a la realidad- Espera un segundo… si ya sabias que mi novia era una chica entonces porque me dijiste…

-Siempre es chistoso preguntarle eso a las personas. _Siempre_- remarcó seriamente mirándolo a los ojos, pero repentinamente suspiró cansada y desvió la mirada hacia el invernadero- Mira, vengo de un largo viaje y tu sillón ha sido lo más confortable en lo que e dormido en _semanas_. Realmente estoy cansada y si salgo de tu departamento en esta facha tus vecinos pensaran que eres un "secuestra-viola-torturador" de jovencitas por las noches y _nadie_ quiere eso ¿verdad?- Tomó otro sorbo del té- por lo que solo te pido que me dejes terminar el desayuno que preparé y que me prestes un poco de agua caliente (que no tienes idea de lo_ gloriosa_ que será para mi) y tu lavadora para limpiar mi ropa y me largaré de aquí. Lo juro-terminó de hablar y concentró sus intensos ojos verdes (¿o amarillos?) sobre él.

Si no fuera porque Sam tiene experiencia con seres que te atraviesan hasta el alma con la mirada, probablemente no hubiera logrado mantener la vista fija en la de ella por demasiado tiempo, pero tenía que admitir que la energía que fluía en esos ojos competía con la que tenían los Autobots en sus ópticos. Por lo mismo podía reconocer esa expresión de agotamiento donde fuera. La chica decía la verdad y la propuesta sonaba razonable.

- Okey, pero que sea rápido. Carly debe estar por llegar. La ducha está en el segundo piso-fingió un tono de derrota.

-Te lo agradezco- Le sonrió sinceramente a Sam, pero antes de continuar con el desayuno notó que él estaba mirando con escepticismo la taza que ella le había dejado por lo que con un suspiro se levantó de su asiento y se acercó, la agarró, tomó un sorbo y la volvió a dejar donde estaba en la mesita de estar, regresó al comedor y se sentó a tomar de su propia taza mientras miraba el invernadero desde allí. El muchacho miró con el ceño fruncido el oscuro brebaje y mientras Dalia estaba distraída acercó su nariz para olisquearlo. La agarró entre sus manos y tomo un pequeño trago. Era muy dulce y le daba algo de comezón cuando bajaba por su garganta inflamada, pero era agradable el alivio que dejaba de paso, aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a ella.

A Dalia se le ocurrió que tal vez debía comenzar con un tema de conversación para alivianar el ambiente. Tenía entendido que las personas tienden a conversar sobre cualquier cosa de poca relevancia mientras desayunan entre ellos. Buscó algo a su alrededor que sirviera "_Oh si, me puede ser útil"._

-Lindo auto- dijo de repente.

El chico que se había quedado parado en la misma posición sin estar seguro que decir, le dirigió una mirada de puro y sencillo pánico al auto _"¡Oh, no, no, no, no, Bee!" ¿_Qué le iba a decir a su amigo?

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**NA**: Awww Yeaahhh! El proximo capítulo se conocerán cara a cara por primera vez. ¿Qué dicen?¿Les gustó?_


End file.
